


Swanyu

by KateSkate



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateSkate/pseuds/KateSkate
Summary: It seemed like just another day at Cricket Club...orJavier watches Yuzu perform Notte Stellata and realizes something...





	Swanyu

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic so please don't be too harsh on me :) I will really appreciate any type of feedback.
> 
> The tags mostly apply to the second and further chapters.  
> (Also, I know the CC rink doesn't have borders but let's just ignore that :)

It was yet another intense day of practice at Cricket club. The Olympics were slowly but steadily approaching and both, Yuzu and Javi had missed a gold at their first Grand Prix assignments. Brian was not particularly pleased with such results so when the boys asked for a permission to stay a little longer and practice more after their official session was over, he did not complain.

It still astonished Javier, after all these years, how Yuzuru’s mood and expression could change drastically within a split second. Yuzu was smiling so happily his eyes were barely visible when Brian agreed. Within a blink, he was focused, intense and sinister, going into a 4lz with an incredible speed. 

“Yuzu, have mercy on your muscles, enough with the 4lz” said Javi after about half an hour, when he actually started getting worried about Yuzu overtraining himself.

“But Habi, I have to land it well, everyone already land it well! Nathan, Boyang, Vincent, K..Kolyada, …” Yuzu started counting on his fingers all the skaters who had landed 4lz successfully and nodding after each closed finger. He was so innocent and childish in that moment.

“But Yuzu, you are already better than all of them, you don’t need to jump all the crazy jumps to get high scores!” As he said this, Javier’s hand found its way to Yuzuru’s neck, where it felt like it always belonged.

Yuzuru’s puppy eyes looked into Javier’s and in that moment, all words seemed redundant. It was almost usual for the two to become this touchy-feely every once in a while. But nevertheless, Javier felt his heart skip a beat every time his hand touched the warmness of Yuzu’s neck. There was something about this dorky, awfully organized and giggly rinkmate that made every day at the Cricket Club somehow special. 

“Then let’s practice exhibition!” Yuzu exclaimed suddenly, a barely noticeable smirk appearing at the corners of his perfectly shaped lips. Javi hadn’t even managed to say a word when he heard the notes of Notte Stellata fill the rink. It was very unusual of Yuzu to practice his exhibition program out of nowhere but Javier had nothing against that initiative. He moved to the side of the rink and marvelled at the tall, slim figure flying across the ice. 

Javier couldn’t really tell if it was a new lightning of the rink or the absence of screaming fans but he had never been this captivated by Yuzuru’s performance ever before. Maybe it had everything to do with the realization that he was the only spectator of this performance, Yuzuru was dancing for him and only him. Javier imagined his own hands instead of Yuzuru’s, travelling all over his slim and toned body. It was amazing, how Yuzuru presented himself. At times he was so distant and untouchable, as if his perfect figure was to be adored from afar and no living human was worthy of coming in contact with him. Other times, he was so exposed and physical, demanding to be touched. Javier was ready to comply with every one of those requirements, he just wanted to be close to him, worship him. How has he never thought of this before? Or maybe he has but his brain filter was blocking it from reaching his consciousness. But that filter seemed to have stopped functioning now, in the middle of the rink, where only he and Yuzu existed. 

Yuzu stood frozen in his ending pose for a couple of seconds, as if he needed time to come back to reality from the places that the program has taken him to. Eventually, he relaxed his hands and skated towards the other end of the rink. He didn’t even take any notice of Javier, or so the Spaniard thought. His newly awakened lust had made his mind too messy to catch a sudden smirk that was directed at him from Yuzuru’s over-the-shoulder glance.

Eventually, Javier managed to get his thoughts back together and continued practicing a random step sequence half-heartedly. But it was not long before the peace of his mind was interrupted again by a certain Japanese.

Yuzuru was bent over the border, hopelessly reaching for something off the rink. Javier needed all of the concentration in the world to look away. But the temptation was unbearable. He looked back at him again and surrendered to his instincts. Javier skated to where Yuzu was standing and asked in the most casual tone possible: 

“Lost something, Yuzu?” His most casual tone still sounded about half an octave lower than his usual voice. Javier seemed to be very interested in what Yuzu was looking for so he closed the remaining distance between them and leaned over the bench to look at Yuzuru’s reached out hand. His member brushed over Yuzuru’s firm ass ever so slightly but this contact was enough to make Javier so dizzy he almost lost balance. This time, Yuzuru’s sharp intake of breath didn’t miss the Spaniard’s attention.

“Pooh fell off the bench and I need to get him back. Pooh wants to watch!”

This innocent remark almost reassured Javier to calm his horny ass down, but the images from Yuzuru’s Swan Lake performance still vivid in his mind gave him all the confidence he needed.

“So it is not enough that I watch you?” Asked Javi, placing his left hand on the other’s tiny waist.

Yuzuru straightened his back, this motion pushing him just a little closer towards Javier. The Spaniard couldn’t tell since when did his training pants become so tight?! 

“How do I know that you watch me?” With that, Yuzuru turned around, the two now facing each other. A visible smirk on his face clearly indicated his satisfaction of how the situation has escalated so far. 

“Of course I watched you! You were amazing” Javier let all the second thoughts disappear and he grabbed Yuzuru’s neck with a renewed sense of confidence. Just 20 minutes ago, they were standing in the very same position. Except, everything was different now. This time, he was no longer going to comfort him, he was going to claim him. 

“So you liked watching me?” his smirk becoming even more evident.

“Yes”

“Then you will like watching this too” said the Japanese as he ran his hands lightly over the other’s bulge and started descending on his knees, maintaining an intense eye contact and a smirk.


End file.
